Amy: The girl with a secret
by ShanChan.x
Summary: Kyo and Tohru are now married and are living elsewhere. Yuki and Shigure can't clean or cook to save their lives. And theres a new girl, Amy. She has her own family secret. Rated T for some language. First story. Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket.
1. Chapter 1

All is quiet around Shigure Sohmas house now. It was almost deadly quiet in the morning if it weren't for the birds outside. Shigure Sohma sat patiently for his cousin Yuki to wake up. He heard his cousins' footsteps softly on the staircase, but he knew his only companion in this house wouldn't be fully awake for at least another twenty minutes.

But for once his cousin did seem fully awake. His sparkling amethyst eyes were wide open and he was already dressed. It didn't surprise Shigure though that his cousin had made one mistake. It was a Saturday morning and Yuki Sohma was wearing his school uniform.

"Um, Yuki?" Shigure stood up to greet him. "You do know that today is Saturday and you don't have to go to school today."

"Kuso," The violet haired boy cursed before running upstairs to change.

Upstairs when Yuki had put his jeans on and was pulling a t-shirt over his head stopped abruptly. He pulled it over his head quickly and stared out the window to see what had caught his eye. A girl around 16 was walking around outside around 100 feet away near the forest. She seemed foreign and lost, but before he could run downstairs and open the front door she had gone.

"What is it?" Shigure looked up from the newspaper he was now reading. "You still hoping that Tohru will come running back to you?"

"Shut it," Yuki said as he peered towards the forest outside. The girl had seemed lost and unfamiliar, what was she looking for? She had been carrying a tent and a holdall, was she planning on camping?

Yuki closed the door and walked into the kitchen before closing it when he smelt the horrific smell.

"We'll eat out tonight," Yuki said sitting at the table facing Shigure.

"No," Shigure said. "Just because Tohru is no longer here that doesn't mean that we can't still cook."

"But the two best cooks in this house have gone," Yuki said. "We can't cook to save our lives."

Shigure handed him a cookbook, "I found this in the library. It can't be that hard to make a few rice balls."

"What about the smell?" Yuki remembered the smell before Tohru came, this new smell was definitely worse.

"Get cleaning," Shigure said without looking at Yuki.

"So what you mean is I will be doing all the housework from now on?"

"Exactly," Shigure looked up smiling.

Yuki reluctantly got up and walked to the kitchen door, but instead of going inside he picked up the phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Hatori," Yuki said. "Tell him to bring a cleaner over here. After someone has cleaned it I will try to keep it clean but I am not cleaning it out."

Yuki punched in the number and waited for an answer. After a few seconds the ringing stopped. Shigure had unplugged the phone.

"No," Shigure said smiling cheerily. "You can clean it."

"Tomorrow then," Yuki said taking his jumper off and holding it near his nose and mouth. He went in and brought out 4 apples, some bread, a jar of marmalade, and two 2 litre bottle of water.

"This will keep us going until the evening," Yuki said throwing his jumper into the washing pile. "Then we will go out for dinner. Tomorrow I will clean it."

"Fine," Shigure said. "But don't expect me to help."

"Fine," Yuki said biting on an apple.

Later on that evening, on their way home from eating out. Yuki saw the same girl a few metres in front. The girl noticed them and ran off before Yuki could call her.

Shigure didn't seem to notice her. He was too busy trying to stop his editor from crying. That woman turned up at the worst moments and Shigure still felt sorry for her. _I guess he is kind at heart _Yuki thought.

When they had reached the house Yuki went upstairs as Shigure and his editor were then arguing over whether Shigure was lying or not. Yuki changed into his pyjamas and noticed the girl again. She was sat on the little hill leading to the forest. She was writing something down, using the moonlight as a source of light. Yuki watched her until she had finished when she went back into the darkness of the trees. Something about that girl confused Yuki; she seemed a little unusual.

But then again the Sohma family wasn't exactly normal either. So Yuki got into bed and wondered whether the girl would be okay. That forest was known for mini landslides, if she was camping there she should be careful.

*

Meanwhile in the forest Amy was curled up in her tent and freezing. She had two hoodies on and a winter coat but was still cold. She didn't have a blanket or sleeping bag with her, just her tent and a few belongings with her. Her long blonde hair covered her sparkling blue eyes as she lay down. Her phone buzzed from inside her bag.

A text from her cousin Katie. _I'll be over as soon as I can. I've got them following me so I can't come yet. You'll be okay, Kate xx._

Amy smiled at her cousins' text. At least she was coming over.

Suddenly a loud rumbling filled the air. _Earthquake?_ Amy thought. Suddenly she was squashed on the ground, her tent flat against her back. Her bag was somewhere at her feet.

She tried opening her tent but was just greeted buy more darkness. It hit her; she was covered in rocks and soil. It must have been a landslide.

She tried digging herself out with her phone-free hand. She formed a small hole and shouted like she had just a few nights ago.

"HELP ME!" Just before she blacked out.

*

**|Any thoughts? It was just to introduce the new character without giving too much away. My first story so sorry for any errors. Please review so I know what you think, and so I know I'm not writing for no reason. Next chapter will be out as soon as I write it (:**

**Shannon x **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to my reviewers, at least two people are now reading my Fanfic (: … Any ideas for the Fanfic are welcome just write them in a review and I will hopefully answer them. Also I don't own Furuba, if I did then I wouldn't be writing fanfictions would I?**

Yuki heard that scream loud and clear. He had always been a light sleeper whenever something was on his mind. Yuki rushed to his window and saw the landslide in between a few of the trees with no leaves on them. He quickly pulled a jumper over his pyjama shirt and hurried downstairs. He put on the nearest shoes and bolted out of the front door.

He may not no this girl but if she was in danger he should try to help her right? The cold, night, winter hair slapped Yuki in the face like a cold hand. He rushed up towards the sight. The girl had her hand out of the soil as if she had been trying to get out. _Surely she would have been knocked on conscious straight away_? Yuki thought.

He removed as much of the soil as he could and picked up the limp body. She seemed to be breathing, and to Yukis' surprise seemed unharmed at all. A few bruises would appear in the morning but most humans would at least have had a broken bone. _Still I have to get her back to the house; I will call Hatori to see her tomorrow. _He thought as he walked back to the house.

A few hours later Amy was woken up by the late morning sun. She looked around nervously at the unfamiliar room. She was in a comfy pink bed with a wardrobe on the wall facing her. _Surely if they had found me I wouldn't be in such a pretty room. _

"Ah, you're awake," Yuki said entering the room followed a tall man in a white coat.

"Don't worry I wont hurt you," Hatori said, taking a stethoscope out of a briefcase he was holding.

Hatori spent only a few minutes on Amy after he could no longer find anything that could be wrong with her.

"You've had a lucky escape, you only have a couple of bruises," Hatori said packing up his briefcase. "Call me if anything occurs."

As Hatori left the room Yuki sat on the chair near the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Um… Much better thank you," Amy said quietly.

"Good," he said smiling. Yuki thought this new girl was quite pretty. She had long, wavy, blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She had pure white skin as if it was china.

"What's your name?"

"Amy, Amy Howarth."

"I'm Yuki Sohma," Yuki said smiling.

*

Meanwhile at the main estate Akito wasn't so happy. Shigure had stolen her laptop which had her diary and some old, childhood photos on them. If Shigure found them she would be humiliated. _Ok, Shigure knows I'm a girl but reading someone's diary, female or not, it isn't exactly nice _she thought whilst frantically trying to call Shigure. After deciding going to his house was better than him finding it she ran out onto the landing before tripping up and falling down the flight of stairs. _Damn you Shigure! _She thought whilst trying not to trip over her kimono once more.

*

"So why were you camping in the forest anyway?" Yuki was still unsure about this Amy.

"I'm just waiting for my cousin," She said.

"Well stay here as long as you need too," Yuki smiled once more before leaving the room.

Shigure was smiling happily as he walked through the front door.

"What've you done now, Shigure?" Yuki knew that smile all too well.

"Really Yuki," Shigure said in a pretend upset voice. "Just because I am happy for once, you think I've done something wrong."

"I don't think it," Yuki said. "I know it."

"Well if you must know I've now got a laptop," Shigure smiled once more.

"Whose is it?" Yuki wasn't fooled.

"Now, now, Yuki, You think I _stole _it?"

"Is it Akitos'?"

"No," Shigure said before noticing Yukis face. "Ok, it is."

"Take it back," he said.

"No," Shigure said, like a child asked to give back a toy they snatched off another child.

"I'll call Hatori," Yuki said walking towards the phone.

"Okay, I'll give it back to him tomorrow."

"You better had," Yuki said sitting down across from him at the table.

"He asked me to fix it," Shigure said proudly.

"Shigure, you're the one who thought the CD-ROM was a drinks holder."

"Hey, the picture showed a coffee cup on it."

"That's because that was a drinks holder, made to look like a computer. Not an actual computer."

"Well how was I supposed to know that?"

"You're twenty seven. Anyway we have a visitor. She's foreign and doesn't know much Japanese; we will have to use English."

"How old is she?"

"You're sick Shigure," Yuki said. "She looks around 16-17."

"Is she hot?"

Yuki sighed and went to clean the kitchen.

After a couple of hours Yuki had finally finished the kitchen. _It isn't as good as Tohrus cleaning, but it will do. _He thought to himself.

He left the kitchen to see Shigure immersed, and still on the laptop.

He made three sandwiches, gave one to Shigure (who didn't even notice it,) walked up the stairs and gave one to Amy who thanked him.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at Amy. It was weird that she could even survive one of them landslides, but to come out unhurt? That was even stranger.

Downstairs Shigure heard someone outside. He looked up from the laptop to hear Akito banging on the front door.

"Shigure, open this damn door!"

Shigure calmly shut down the laptop, bolted the front door closed and climbed the stairs.

"SHIGURE, DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME, OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!"

Shigure opened the bedroom door to a horrified Amy and an annoyed Yuki.

"Get into the wardrobe, quick! If she sees Amy it will be even worse."

So all three of them climbed into the wardrobe and closed the door.

"Um… Why are we doing this?" Amy was now squashed into the two men.

"The laptop! It's on the bed!" Shigure tried to open the wardrobe.

"Shigure, stop!"

Shigure lost his balance, and crashed into Amy.

Poof!

"What the hell!?" Amy hugged Yuki tightly at the sight of the huge, black dog.

Poof!

**Second chapter is up. Review please. I'm not going to say "I'll only put up the next chapter if I get say 10 more reviews" I'm not that mean, but please do comment on what you think is good and what I could improve on (: ideas are welcome too (:**

**Shannon x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter up! Oh dear, Amy is stuck in a wardrobe with a great, big, black dog and a rat. Plus Akitos banging the door down. Keep reviewing, I'm sorry if everyone is confused, tell me if u are and ill reply a simpler paragraph of what's happened (:**

_Shigure lost his balance, and crashed into Amy._

_Poof! _

"_What the hell!?" _

_Amy hugged Yuki tightly at the sight of the huge, black dog._

_Poof!_

_*_

"Oh dear," Yuki said, now a grey rat with his amethyst eyes.

"What's going on Yuki?" Amy had got over her shock but a look of confusion was now visible on her snow-white face.

"We'll explain later," Yuki said sitting on her lap. "Just keep quiet until Akito has gone."

Amy nodded. Akito was still audible outside.

"You shouldn't have taken it in the first place, Shigure," The rat said to the dog.

Poof!

The two animals changed back into human form. Amy tried to hide her blushes as the two men tried to put on the clothes which were hanging above their heads. However they seemed to forget that this was a girl's wardrobe with Amys' clothes in which Yuki had brought back from the tent.

Akitos shouts died away and after 20 minutes in the wardrobe they could finally walk back into the bedroom.

Yuki was wearing a teal coloured dress with spaghetti straps and Shigure was wearing my old school uniform. A white shirt and blue miniskirt; (which was far too small for him.)

"Umm," Amy said before bursting out laughing.

The mens' faces were as red as tomatoes. They hurried out of the room and came back a few minutes later in their normal clothes. They handed the girls clothes back to Amy.

"Now," she said. "About this Rat and Dog thing."

"Well," Yuki said.

"Let me," Shigure said. "The Sohma curse is a "bond" between God and the Zodiac. Thirteen Sohmas are possessed by the animals of the Chinese Zodiac and the Cat. Akito Sohma is the current 'God' of the zodiac, and his father, Akira Sohma, was the previous. Those who are possessed transform into their Zodiac animal if they are hugged by a person of the opposite gender, or if they are under a great deal of stress (such as sickness or lack of breath). Said from Akito, the Zodiac must all return to him when the Cat, Kyo Sohma, is isolated. However he had a bet that he could leave the estate if he beat Yuki in a fight and could prove he did. Yuki decided it was better for Kyo and Tohru – his wife- to be out of the estate. He allowed Kyo to beat him and that's the reason he was accepted as part of the Zodiac, and could leave. The rest of us are 'bound' to our God. Also no outsiders can know. Tohru was an exception and all of us knew Akito was reluctant about it."

"Oh my gosh Yuki," she said. "That was brave."

However Yuki had gone quiet.

*

Over the next few days Amy grew weaker, not stronger after the landslide. Her already pale face was even paler if possible. Shadows were forming under her now dull blue eyes. However whenever one of the men questioned her…

"I'm okay really," she said, plastering a false small smile across her face.

Akito came back the next day and Shigure reluctantly give it back. And Akito could have sworn she saw a flash of blonde in the kitchen. A blonde that had been too light to be Momiji. But she went back to the main estate telling herself she had imagined it.

Winter slowly turned to spring but Amy was so weak now that she had to stay in bed. Yuki and Shigure took turns to look after her; Hatori wasn't too worried but said she needed rest.

One day when Yuki was looking after her there was an unexpected visitor at 1am. Shigure answered the door sleepily to find a girl of Amys' age standing there. She had short red hair and hazel eyes. She was battle-scarred but wide awake for such an early hour of the morning.

"Hello," Shigure said. "Do you know have any idea what time it is? Come back in the morning."

"I'm here to see Amy," the girl said. "I'm her cousin Kate."

"I'm afraid she isn't up to visitors," Shigure began. But Kate just shoved passed him leaving Shigure to look bewildered before closing the door.

"Amy!?" Kate ran up the stairs looking through all doors. "Amy, where are you?"

"We're in here," Yuki said.

"Kate you're finally here," Amy said, a little colour returning to her pale face.

They hugged each other tightly and Yuki backed out the room. Surely they would want to catch up. But as he looked back to say he would be in the next room, Yuki could have sworn he saw Amy little too close to Kates' already scarred neck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, Keep the reviews coming they are helpful, at least I know people read my useless fics. Any mistakes so far? If so IM SOOO SORRY (sorry doing a Ritsu: S) Anyway next chapter is up. Did Yuki imagine it?**

_They hugged each other tightly and Yuki backed out the room. Surely they would want to catch up. But as he looked back to say he would be in the next room, Yuki could have sworn he saw Amy little too close to Kates' already scarred neck._

_*_

Yuki decided not to let it bother him. As over the next few days Amy seemed to get back to full health. Shigure and Yuki decided to tell Kate about the Sohma curse, if they didn't Amy was surely going to tell her wasn't she?

The two girls stayed in the same room but other than that everything seemed back to normal. Amy turned out to be a lot like Tohru, always kind and polite, taking over household chores. Kate on the other hand seemed to be like a female Kyo. Her red hair may have been darker but her attitude wasn't. She was constantly asking Yuki for fights and even beat him once.

"How on earth did you do that Katie?" Shigure had known she was strong when he saw her but to beat Yuki? That was something!

"Well fighting Strigoi for most of our lives toughens you up," she said proudly.

"Strigoi? Isn't that the troubled souls of the dead rising from the grave?"

"Certainly not!" Her voice went very high at that point. "They are… what we call the Sensei's we don't like in our karate club."

"Oh," Shigure said. "Anyway, you two will start school next week with Yuki. Don't worry we have everything for you. Amy will be in the year below you, Katie, but you will still see each other at lunch."

"No," Kate said. "I shall be in the same year as Amy."

"Don't worry Katie," Yuki said still trying to get up off the floor after the fight. "Haru will protect her."

"Who is Haru? And it's Katie not Kate. Only Amy calls me Kate."

"I'll be okay Kate," Amy said. "Haru is Yukis' cousin, he told me. Haru will look after me."

"Only if you're sure," she started.

"I'll be fine," she reassured her cousin. "They aren't exactly going to come after me in a high school. I'll go make lunch."

"Okay," Kate smiled at her brave cousin, leaving Shigure and Yuki to wonder who 'they' were.

*

Haru turned out to be a 17 year old boy who looked much older than he actually was. With his long white coat and black clothes, along with his hair, he sort of looked like a Dalmatian. The new cousins would have thought he was if they didn't know the Dalmatian wasn't in the Chinese Zodiac.

He had come over to meet 'the new girl'. Kate had a sudden urge to punch his lights out when he called her that.

Another smaller boy also came along with Haru. He had short blonde hair and big brown eyes. He seemed to be wearing some sort of sailor suit and singing along to a song unknown to both Amy and Kate. Something about "the birds and the bees sing Momiji."

They soon realised Momiji was the kids' name. And both of the girls were shocked to find out that Momiji was also seventeen and in the same year as Amy.

The two boys didn't stay long and Momiji didn't seem to want to leave. But they finally said their goodbyes Amy made a mental note. Zodiac members 1-5 found!

*

The weekend came and went and it was Monday the 13th of March. Amy was looking forward to it but Kate was dreading it. But she dragged herself out of bed for Amys' sake. They ate breakfast with the two Sohmas and walked to school hand-in hand. Haru and Momiji met them there, Momiji wearing a girls uniform but with shorts. Kate wasn't even going to ask.

Kate reluctantly followed Yuki to the classroom. Immediately Yuki was surrounded by a group of girls. Kate sighed and took an empty seat at the back of the room. Yuki finally got rid of the girls and sat next to her. The teacher settled everyone down and was soon writing on the board. It was then that Kate realized that she didn't understand a word of the weird symbols. Yuki smiled at her confused face.

"Don't worry I'll copy it up in English for you later," he whispered.

"Thank you," Kate mouthed, smiling at her classmate. She took out her phone and texted Amy.

_Hey how you doing with the writing?_ Before turning to stare out the window. No work for a day, how lovely. She did not realize that Yuki was looking at her neck. The night she came there had been faded scars. Now the bruises and cuts seemed newer, as if only a couple of days old.

*

It wasn't exactly lovely for Amy. She had forgotten to turn off her phone before entering the class. It beeped loudly causing the teacher to turn around.

"Turn it off Miss…"

"Amy, Miss." Amy said. "Just call me Amy. No one can pronounce my second name."

"Okay, but turn it off otherwise I will take it off you," the teacher said before turning back to writing on the blackboard.

However she didn't turn it off she read the text and replied.

_Hatsuharu is doing it for me, He seems real nice. _

She then turned it on silent before turning to gaze out the window like her cousin was just the floor above them.

*

At lunch that day Haru and Amy went into the cafeteria to hear screaming. She ran to her cousin who was staring at the opposite doorway to where they had come in.

A girl with long, wavy black hair was standing up and staring at the door also. A tall blonde girl stood next to her. They seemed to have caused someone to scream.

Amy sat down next to her cousin and opposite Haru. Yuki was opposite Kate. The two girls who were stood up came to their table and sat opposite each other on the side of Yuki and Kate.

"Can we sit here Yuki?" She didn't even look up at him as if she new the answer.

"Sure," he said smiling.

"Kate I cant eat this," Amy whispered pointing to the salmon in front of her.

"Okay," she whispered back. "Haru we're just going to the bathroom, keep an eye on our bags will you?"

"Sure," he said.

It was as if Yuki had no control over his legs, "Haru, I need to get something from my locker, be back in a minute."

Yuki followed them through the crowded corridors, though at a distance.

_Seems curiosity didn't just kill the cat _said a voice in Yukis head.

He ignored it and followed the girl outside and around the back of the school before stopping behind the bins.

The girls looked around nervously. Kate puller her collar down a bit to show even more red marks.

"Kate, what if…" her sentence was cut off as a soft hungry grin spread across her face.

As if out of nowhere she suddenly had sharper canines that looked like fangs. She bit into Kates' neck. Kate didn't seem to be in pain though, she seemed to enjoy it. The look on her face was the relaxed look you saw on someone who was sunbathing or asleep. But it was over all too quick as Amy had had her fill. She licked her lips as Kate rearranged her shirt, looking a lot more drained than usual. They walked past the bins but didn't see Yuki as he had fled round the corned just seconds before, a shocked look on his face.

**Too early? If I confused you I'm sorry. This may be a short fic (maybe 10 chapters) as it's my first one. If people like it I might write a sequel. On to writing the next chapter! Also vote for your pairings (:**

**KatexYuki?**

**AmyxYuki?**

**AmyxHaru?**

**KatexHaru?**

**Anyways you decide! Keep Reviewing (:**

**Shannon x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Keep the reviews coming guys please, Oh dear did Yuki see what he thought he saw? Is this too early in the story? Please comment so I can make my next one better. Thank You LightningStar 0.o for your pairing (: Anyway on to chapter 5. Sorry for any OOCness (: **

**P.S I'm sorry if I have lost your interest with the whole vampire thing but its been going round my head for a bit,, Plus I was in the middle of reading Vampire Academy and wondered what it would be like for the Sohmas to meet someone like them… yeah ill stop rambling now (:**

*

Everyone acted like normal for the rest of the day. Yuki was too shocked to even confront one of them. Shigure had no idea what was going on and the girls thought no one knew. But after a few hours Yuki decided he would have to talk to them about it. Quickly.

He decided to wait until after supper when Amy was just about to go to sleep, and as Kate and Shigure were downstairs this was the perfect time.

Yuki stood leaning on the doorframe. Amy stood staring at him, wondering what the hell he was doing there. Yuki noticed how pretty she actually was in the dim light. _Wait, this is no time to be thinking about this Yuki _he thought to himself.

"Now," Yuki said softly. "When I ask you this question I have three regulations. One you do not scream for Kate and you do not do anything unnecessary. Plus you must answer honestly. Okay?"

Amy sat down on the bed slowly, horror visible in her eyes, "Okay."

Yuki moved from the doorframe to the end of her bed. He could have sworn she was shaking.

"Why are you here?" Yuki thought that it was a bit harsh but it had to be asked.

Amy sat there, tears now flowing down her snow-white face. If there was one question she didn't want asked it was this one.

"Me and Kate are on the run," she said slowly. "I have royal blood running through my veins. I'm the last of the Mikhailovich's. My father was the prince of our land before he died. I lived with my uncle for a while but then he was changed. He turned Strigoi- an immortal vampire, the bad sort- along with his daughter Krissi. We're at war with them so the Strigoi tried to attack me and Kate, but Kate told me to leave while she held them off. It was the hardest decision of my life but I left. My guardian was…"

"Guardian?" Yuki had never heard of the word.

"Another word for a Dhampyre, they are born with a Moroii father and human mother. They aren't exactly despised but they are if it is a Dhampyre and Human. It shows the Dhampyre has given up on their Moroii partner. Most humans only want to marry a Moroii because of the bites."

"Bites?" Yuki remembered the relaxed look on Kates face when Amy was biting her.

"Well it's basically like a drug to the human. They feel high after it. The school have a load of them before it went Strigoi. The Moroiis needed their blood and they look just like drug addicts waiting for their next fix. I guess it isn't as bad as being a blood whore though."

"Blood whore?" Yuki couldn't believe it, he was sat right next to a vampire and she didn't even want to kill him. He didn't want to believe in what Amy was saying but he knew from her look that she was telling the truth.

"Humans getting bitten during sex," Amy said. "It's seen as a dirty thing, its one thing getting bitten for a living but to do it for pleasure is highly illegal."

"What about Moroii biting a Dhampyre then?" Yuki wanted to know why they were so secret about it all.

"That's even worse," Amy said crying even more now. "If a Dhampyre is getting bitten by his or her own Moroii then they could be given the death penalty. That is why no one can find out Yuki. They will think she is doing it for the pleasure, even though we both know it's because there are no humans to feed on. Yuki I know your human but you have to understand that once you have been bitten once you become addicted. Kate will have to be very strong to fight the addiction when I go back to humans."

Yuki realised then that Kate was stood at the door. She was half way between anger and shock.

"Kate…" Amy stood up to hug her cousin but Kate had already gone downstairs.

Yuki followed after her. She was sat at the table again with her head in her hands as if she had a headache. Shigure looked towards Yuki.

"What's happened?" he mouthed above Kates' head.

"Never mind." Yuki couldn't tell Shigure, not yet.

Meanwhile Amy was upstairs and shocked. Yuki hadn't laughed or anything when she told him. He actually believed her. She felt happy about this and fell asleep with a dream about a grey rat with amethyst-coloured eyes.

**Okay, anyone who is confused I will try and help as it's probably my writing skills. Anyway keep the reviews coming, I really appreciate them.**

**Shannon x**


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next few days a few of the Sohmas came to visit. Amy was shocked to find a snake in her blouse after going shopping. She nearly screamed the house down. Kate didn't even budge from where she was sat playing cards with Momiji.

They hadn't spoken in a couple of days and soon enough Amy was going to start getting weaker. The snake turned out to be Ayame so Amy was at least glad to meet another member of the zodiac.

However when Momiji went home Kate just sat in the corner and didn't even touch the food that Amy had made her. She just took one look at it and then went upstairs.

Haru came by at that moment and asked what was wrong. An oblivious Shigure said that she was in a bad mood. However Yuki and Amy told him the truth in the kitchen.

Haru nodded and went to check up on her. He knocked on the door softly.

"Go away," she said

"It's Haru."

"I don't care," she said. "Please. Leave me alone."

So Haru went back downstairs to talk to Shigure and Amy whilst Yuki tried. He knocked on the door again saying it was him, but this time Kate bolted the door shut and slid down it until she was sat on the floor. Yuki did the same but on the other side of it.

"Why didn't you want me to know?" His voice was barely a whisper so the others couldn't hear downstairs.

"I thought you would kick us out," she said "And we really have no where to go. The Strigoi are after us and they smell royal blood over human blood first… in our home country we would have been dead before now."

She opened the door and stood up to face Yuki. She wasn't much smaller than him; her eyes were level with his. _He really does have cute eyes _she thought to herself.

Their noses were barely touching now but Kate kept on moving forward slowly and Yuki wasn't exactly still he was holding her chin up a little and tilting his head…

"Oh Yuki!?" Shigure was walking up the stairs. Kate and Yuki stepped apart just in time.

"What is it now Shigure?"

"Why it's young Amys' birthday next week. Haru promised to keep her downstairs so Katie, Me and you can plan."

Kate smiled at Shigure, thankful to him preventing her making the biggest mistake of her life.

Hours later and they still hadn't finished. The clock said 11.58. Downstairs Haru was sat with Amy in the lounge. Amy had protested about Shigure organizing a party but Shigure insisted. The three older friends had shown no signs of finishing.

Amy leant against Harus' shoulder and looked up at him. A strange feeling coursed its way through her small body when she became lost in those deep, silver eyes.

Upstairs Kate felt it too. She hadn't felt Amys' feelings through their bond since that night. The night the Strigoi took over her house. The prince was her father. Amy was her cousin and therefore his niece. But this wasn't the time for details.

"She likes him," Kate murmured to herself.

"Katie?" Shigure was waving a hand in front of her eyes. She had completely zoned out then.

Kate snapped out of it but continued to feel the happiness in Amy. It was so different form that night.

Meanwhile downstairs Haru and Amy began talking again.

"So how did you and Katie get so close then?"

"Well we were bonded since birth, she can see into my feelings even when I don't want her to. She said she would try to block it out as it's an invasion of my privacy. But we had it since birth so her parents, the prince, made her start nursery at the same time as me. That's why she's used to being in the same year as me. We were friends then but no where near as close as we are now. Kate thought making a three year old write Aimelia Mikhailovich was beyond cruel. We was sat right next to the bookshelf and so Kate picked up the biggest, heaviest book there and through it at the teacher – who was walking to table at the other side of the room. She then stood up and ran to the teacher. She kicked the teacher twice then we all heard a loud crack. Other teachers came in to see a three year old girl stood in front of an unconscious teacher (a book near her) who had a broken femur. She was put in isolation and I joined her there two days later. The teachers still won't believe that she did it. They say no three year old guardian could have that strength, even though 30 other 3 and 4 year olds saw everything."

"Wow." It was the only word that Haru could say to express his amazement.

Amy was surprised by the sudden movement. Haru had brushed her lips with his own. Gently, so gently she was unsure for a few moments whether it actually happened. Her eyes were wide open but she smiled.

Haru was gentle the next time as well but Amy was defiantly sure that it had happened. Amy moved so she was on her knees and put her hands around his neck. His hands moved down her back and rested at the bottom of her spine.

Amy's heartbeat became quicker as Harus kisses became longer and hungrier. His lips moved from her lips to her neck. His teeth weren't sharp but they still made her excited when they grazed her neck. She felt like she knew a little about what it was like to be a feeder. Her first kiss was a lot better than what she had imagined.

Until Shigure came down at that moment.


	7. Chapter 7

_Amy's heartbeat became quicker as Harus kisses became longer and hungrier. His lips moved from her lips to her neck. His teeth weren't sharp but they still made her excited when they grazed her neck. She felt like she knew a little about what it was like to be a feeder. Haru went back to Amys' lips. Amys' first kiss was a lot better than what she had imagined._

_Until Shigure came down at that moment._

_*_

"Whoops," Shigure said as they broke apart. "Sorry."

Amy stood up embarrassed. No one could know of this, her first kiss, except Haru.

"You didn't see anything," Amy said sternly.

Upstairs Kate could tell through the bond that Amy had become embarrassed by Shigure going downstairs. She got up and ran for the stairs, jumping down 4 at a time.

"Amy," Kate said as she entered the lounge.

Amy was staring at Shigure. He had a blank look on his face. Haru was sat behind her with a bemused expression.

Yuki had followed Kate down the stairs and heard Kates "Oh no."

"Okay?" Amys' voice was stern.

"Okay," Shigure said. After a few moments Shigure shook his head like a dog did when it was wet.

"Hey you guys," Amy said noticing Yuki and Kate in the hallway. "I'm going sleep now I'm tired. Night all."

They all wished her goodnight but Kate followed her up. She followed her cousin into the bedroom they shared.

"Amy," Kate said to get her attention.

"Yeah?"

"You did it. Didn't you?"

"What?"

"You did Compulsion." Kate wasn't letting it drop.

"Of course not." But Amy was a bad liar.

"Amy it's forbidden!"

"Oh puh-lease," She said no longer the sweet and innocent Amy she had been these past few weeks.

"Aimelia," Kate said.

"Okay," Amy said returning to the sweet, timid girl. "It was my first kiss and I didn't want Shigure knowing."

"Your… What?" Her mouth had dried up. Kate had always been the reckless one. Amy had been careful, never touching a drop of alcohol or smoking at school. And yet she had had her first kiss before her cousin. Kate had been known for a bit of a slag at school but even she hadn't gone past flirting.

"You heard it," she said. "You're just jealous."

"Am not," Kate said, her voice being a lot more confident than what she was feeling.

"Its okay, Kate," Amy smiled.

The two cousins hugged, making up after their fight.

"I bet you're tired after using compulsion on such a tall bloke," Kate laughed. "Another feeding?"

"Yes please," Amy smiled.

*

Summer finally came and the Sohma estate was warmer than any part of England that Amy and Kate knew. It was 4 days until Amys' birthday but right now all the residents of Shigures house wanted to do was to make the most of the nice weather.

Yuki came round to the back of the house after having an argument with Ayame to find a sunbathing Kate and Amy on the grass. Dhampires were also known for certain features, mainly there bigger breasts and more defined hips. These had made Kate popular at school and even Yuki had trouble keeping his eyes off her in her bikini.

Luckily they both had sunglasses on and their eyes closed, so they didn't noticed.

He sat next to where they lay and stretched his legs out, kicking his shoes off.

"Oh how I hate my brother."

"You don't even know the meaning of the word Yuki," Kate said with her eyes still closed.

"Oh I do," Yuki said. "My family is full of it."

"Trust me you don't," Amy said agreeing with her cousin.

"Oh do I not?" Yuki was getting a little pissed off that the girls were oblivious to his problems. "My brother is a pervert snake and is constantly dressing me up. Shigure is another problem; you know how he acts around you. Akito is also giving me a headache. And that's not even including my past with him. He used to beat me up and everything. I hardly know my mother I don't even have a father -."

"Oh shut up Yuki," Kate said. "Sure you have a few family problems but…"

"Go on then," Yuki snapped. "Explain how you have such a hard life. I bet your mummy and daddy are back home waiting for you to come home in time for your next school year."

Kate sat up quickly at this. She put her glasses on her head and her eyes were full of anger. "Actually mother is a blood whore and she got pregnant with my father the prince of our land. She dumped me on my dad and I never saw her again. Amy doesn't even know her mum and dad. They willingly became Strigoi and got killed shortly after Amy turned 3. She came to live with me and I took care of her. Then a few weeks ago my own father was bitten by a Strigoi turning him into one too. I did the worst thing a daughter could do. I killed him and the Strigoi who turned him."

"What?" Amy sat up at this as well.

"You both heard me. I killed my own father to stop him suffering. The silver stake came with me. I kept it hidden as it's dangerous to Moroii as well. Anyway Yuki I'm sorry you have a few family problems but when you have had our lives you will notice yours is a lot easier."

"I'm sorry," Yuki said.

"You better had be," Kate said before lying back down.


	8. Chapter 8 That night

**This chapter is just so you know the full mystery of what happened "That" night.**

**Keep reviewing (: x**

**Kates P.O.V.**

As me and Amy walked home from school we could tell something was wrong. The house was empty. None of the usual maids or feeders we're here and for a Royal family this was unusual.

"Dad?" I searched for him all over the house.

"Maybe they're all out?" Amy had joined me on the first floor.

"All of them?" I looked out the window; the sun was beginning to rise. "It's nearly light. He wouldn't be out at this time."

We entered his office. It was normally out of bounds but we had to check right?

When I saw what was there I nearly fainted. A tall man had tied up my father, taping across his mouth so he couldn't speak. The man had midnight black hair and china-white skin. Not even Amys' face was that pale, even on a day without feeders.

That's when I noticed. He was a Strigoi. He looked completely normal apart from the pure white face and the glint of red in his eyes.

He grabbed hold of dads' hair and yanked it to the side so his neck was completely visible. I couldn't move. One more step and the stranger would kill me first. I looked around the room for dads silver stake. It was close but not close enough. I would have to do without it. If I tried getting it I would be dead before I could move.

It was awful. The stranger didn't have a soft hungry look on his face like Amy did when feeding. It was cannibalistic. His fangs dug deep into dads' neck. Dad was too scared to move. I could sense Amy behind me. The bond proved she had the same, icy fear I did going through my body.

Dad suddenly went very pale and it wasn't just from the blood loss. His greying hair went black and a glint of red was visible in his eyes. The stranger took the tape away and untied him. Great now I had two Strigoi in the room. I didn't dare move. They just stared at the two mortals being me and Amy.

"Amy," I said quietly. "Get your passport and run! Don't you dare wait for me! Just get your money and passport and don't bother with a change of clothes. I'll try and follow you."

"I'm not leaving you," she said.

"Yes you are, I'm your guardian and it's my job to protect you. And if that means letting you go off on your own I will do that."

She hesitated but ran towards her room. The two adults dived for the door but I slammed it shut. I ran towards the original Strigoi, kicking him to the head. But he blocked it. Man, this was going to take more than it did in the training exercises at school. I kept hitting and blocking and dodging with all of my might. The Strigoi stranger kicked me and sent me flying. I landed near the silver stake. I grabbed it as the Strigoi began to move. I stabbed it through its heart before pulling it out. The Strigoi fell to the floor and stopped moving.

Dad, now realising he could move tried to attack me. I dodged and blocked, not wanting to attack him. But the more he attacked me, the more power he realised he had. I had heard Amy running out the front door a few minutes ago. My distraction caused me to get kicked. I dropped the stake. I decided I had to kill him for Amys' sake. Dad was no longer the cuddly, kind man I knew from my childhood. He hadn't wanted to change, sure, but he was an immortal vampire and I knew if I didn't kill him he would kill me and continue to kill.

I backed away, still blocking. I kicked him to the head, momentarily giving me time to grab the stake. I held it in front of him. He stopped attacking. He looked genuinely scared of the weapon and of what he knew I could do with it.

"I'm sorry daddy," I said as I lunged forward, stabbing him in the chest.

I couldn't stand being in the room with two dead Strigoi. I left the room and cleaned the stake in the bathroom. The blood didn't come off. I gave up and made my way to the bedroom. I was only wearing my school uniform which was no longer any use to me. If Strigoi were in the area there was no doubt they would have taken over. I changed into some brown shorts and a small t-shirt. I put on a boyfriend blazer over the top of it. I opened my wardrobe and took out the gun I'd been given in my third year. I put it in the inside pocket and also hid the stake in there. I didn't bother with anything else I just left the room, descended the stairs and walked through the front door. I didn't bother to lock it. It didn't matter to a Strigoi whether it was locked or not, they would get in all the same.

I carried on walking, looking all around me. I could spot Strigoi on either side. Time to run I thought. I walked down the steps and stopped on the last. They were watching me I could tell. I waited a second then set off at the fastest run I had ever done. Losing track of them around 20 minutes later in the busy city of London.

I met up with Amy the following day. We bought a tent in the city then camped a few miles out of it. We were okay for a few days but then we were found again. Amy took the plane to Japan as I continued to fight them. I killed around 4 not including the ones at the house. I wasn't allowed _molnija _marks until I was an official guardian. But if I was I was sure I would have more than a few of the adult guardians maybe even the star one.


	9. Chapter 9

The week soon passed and it was Amys' birthday. She got her present off Kate before anyone woke up. It was a book on Vampires magic. Amy wasn't able to do specialized magic until she was eighteen but it was something for her to read. They went down the stairs to see Haru and Momiji there. Momiji had some how made a full Japanese breakfast. And Harus present was a hungry kiss and a box of chocolates along with a diamond necklace.

They ate breakfast and all given Amy their presents. Various Zodiac members came to the house to give Amy her presents and to stay for the party. Kyo and Tohru came first. Tohru and Amy easily became friends and even Kyo seemed kind towards her, although his cat instincts made him stay as far away from the Dhampyre as possible even though he didn't know about it.

Ritsu came to the house and gave her a kimono. When Amy gasped at the sight of the expensive material Ritsu immediately thought she didn't like it and started shouting "I'M SORRY!" very loudly. It took at least ten minutes for them to calm him down.

Ayame and Hatori came to the house. Ayame had brought a mini maid dress and all the accessories. Hatori brought a simple, silver bracelet which Amy loved. Kagura knew Kyo was there so she turned up as well. The card she bought Amy was… unusual.

On the front it had a big heart saying "I LOVE KYO" with no fewer than 7 exclamation marks. Inside it said "Happy birthday. Did you know I really really really really (followed by another 12 reallys) LOVE KYO SOHMA!!!! Love Kagura. P.S I love Kyo soooooooooooo much but Tohru stole him off me!!!"

Kisa and Hiro also came along. They brought a stuffed animal, which was obviously Kisas' idea. It was an orange tiger with black stripes and black glass eyes.

Akito dropped by. And for once he wasn't in a bad mood he just saw everyone having fun then left without a word.

After everyone had turned up the house was quite full. Haru and Hatori started a barbecue and everyone sat outside. They talked and listened to music. Amy and Kate sat with Yuki, Tohru and Haru. At seven, Hiro and Kisa left. Shigure and Ayame decided to make it a bit better by handing around drinks.

"Finally something that tastes better than coffee," Kate laughed, finishing her drink in one.

They stayed outside until it got too cold then they went inside. Kate was drunk by then and so were a few of the zodiac members. Haru and Amy were snogging in a corner as were Tohru and Kyo. Katie and Yuki looked close to it as well.

Kate dragged Yuki upstairs by the arm and pulled him into her room before locking it.

"That was quick," he said.

"Well I am a Dhampyre," she laughed then kissing him hungrily pushing him against the wall. Yuki was surprised by the sudden kiss but returned it gratefully. They fell onto the pink bed. Kate snuggled up to Yuki, still kissing him. Her heartbeat became quicker.

"I'm not having sex," she breathed in between a kiss.

"Okay," Yuki said. They continued with Yukis hands going up Kates' bare leg. He had to admit, she was a lot better than Tohru. He kept lifting his hand up until it was on her stomach then higher onto her DD breasts, caressing them gently.

Thud.

It wasn't the usual poof. Yuki didn't turn into a rat. He ended up on the floor. Kate had pushed him hard.

"What the fuck?"

"I can't do this," Kate said suddenly. "It's not right."

"It's okay," Yuki said kneeling up. "Love makes you do stupid things."

"It was a snog Yuki," She said hiding her true feelings. "Get over it!"

She stood up ready to walk out the room. But she felt an icy fear shoot through her body. She had to wait a few seconds before realising it wasn't her fear. It was Amys'. The dozen or so screams that followed seconds later proved it.

**I'm not very good at love/kissing scenes and that was my first one so sorry if it wasn't as good as you had hoped. Keep reviewing :) **


	10. Chapter 10

"_It's okay," Yuki said kneeling up. "Love makes you do stupid things."_

"_It was a snog Yuki," She said hiding her true feelings. "Get over it!"_

_She stood up ready to walk out the room. But she felt an icy fear shoot through her body. She had to wait a few seconds before realising it wasn't her fear. It was Amys'. The dozen or so screams that followed seconds later proved it._

*

The guests of the party were no longer having fun. Kate jumped down the staircase, not even caring that she made a very loud bang. Amy was stood near the front door. Her face was china white again and her blue eyes were like saucers. Tears were running down her face.

Everyone was looking outside. Momiji was outside on the front lawn lying face down. A tall man was leaning over him. The strangers black hair was covering Momijis' neck and only Kate and Amy knew what was going on. Yuki and Haru could probably guess as well.

The tall man looked up at the guests, an evil smile on his pale face. Blood was dripping from his lips and when his lips parted his large fangs were visible. He seemed to have noticed the royal blood. Momiji had been a distraction. To get Amy and Kate closer to the Strigoi than they should have been.

The Strigoi moved incredibly fast but Kate was prepared. Everyone except Haru, Amy, Yuki and herself had moved back into the house. Kate threw herself in front of the other three.

"Amy," Kate said as she dodged an attack from the Strigoi, "Call Lenechka. Get him here. Once one is dead the others will come looking."

Amy reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone with shaking hands.

"Hurry up," Kate yelled as she kicked the attacker. Kate knew this would take a long time without a stake, but she could do it.

"Hello?" A low, male voice answered the phone. "Amy?"

"Guardian Lenechka," Amy said. "We need help. Kate is fighting a Strigoi on her own and thinks more are on the way."

"I'll be there in a few minutes." The phone line went dead.

Kate kept on fighting the Strigoi but it was no use. The Strigoi was much stronger than the others she had fought. And as the Guardians came, so did more Strigoi.

Soon it was a battle like in any other war. The Sohmas were still in the lounge until Kyo, Yuki and Haru decided to fight. Others joined in and soon it was fighting to the death. Tohru cuddled Momiji and tried to take him back into the house.

Kate, who had been handed a stake when the guardians arrived, noticed this and hurriedly took him off her.

"Let go!" Tohru was crying, still holding on to Momiji. "He's like a brother to me!"

"Tohru," Kate yelled back. "He isn't the same anymore. He lost everything when that Strigoi bit him. He's no longer the boy you know."

Momiji woke up and the glint in his eyes was visible, even to Tohru. His hair was almost black and his skin was as white as paper.

"Momiji, NO!" Tohru cried as Kate tried to take him off her.

"I know how you feel Tohru, but you need to let me put him out of his misery."

Momiji didn't like the look of the silver stake and started struggling in Tohrus' arms. He tried scratching her and were millimetres away from him biting her.

At that point Kate held the stake above his chest. The others were still fighting behind her.

"I'm so sorry, Momiji," Kate said as she pushed the silver into his chest, leaving Tohru with a still Momiji.

"NO!" Tohru began crying again but it wasn't her that shouted. Yuki and Haru stood in front of Amy. My heart sunk as a Strigoi threw Haru against the nearest tree. Haru lay there unconscious. Kate ran towards the two others blocking them from the Strigoi, dropping the stake in the process.

_This is it _Kate thought. _It's my job to save Amy. But I love Yuki. I can only choose one, cant I? _Then she made the most difficult choice of her life as the Strigoi walked forward.

She lunged at the Strigoi. Hitting and kicking it everywhere possible. She kicked it four times in each leg. Two cracks made her smile as the Strigoi fell to the floor. She picked up her stake and stabbed it in the heart before joining her friends at Harus' side. Most of the Strigoi had either fled or been killed. The Sohmas' weren't too hurt. But some of her guardian friends had also fallen. Refusing to look at the dead she helped pick Haru up and take him inside.

The sun was rising and so most of the guardians left. Only guardian Lenechka and Guardian Alice stayed. They buried the dead out in the woods, Strigoi or not. Most Strigoi had been Dhampyres or Moroii or even human before turning. They deserved to be buried. However Hatori took Momiji to the main estate to be buried properly. The Sohmas went home after the shocking experience but didn't dare tell anyone. Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Amy and the guardians returned to the house.

"It must have been planned," Kate said for the seventh time. "It's a human area so why would they know we're here? We're on the other side of the world as well."

"I agree," said Guardian Alice. "But we have no proof."

Guardian Lenechka took out a book. He read a certain page then nodded.

"What are you nodding at?" Kate tried to look at the book.

"Molnija marks are only permitted to over eighteens as that's who normally fight Strigoi. However I think you should be able to have them as you are eighteen this year. How many Strigoi have you killed, truthfully?"

"Four the night dad died, but I think they were weaker ones. 3 when me and Amy were being followed in London. And 3 tonight."

Before Kate could ask why, she had something hot pressed onto the back of her neck. It was dark blue and was in the shape of a star. She smiled gratefully at the two guardians.

"Um, I don't mean to interrupt but what jus happened in the last 4 hours?"

"Man Shigure you are oblivious," Kate said. But she explained it to him anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

"_Um, I don't mean to interrupt but what jus happened in the last 4 hours?"_

"_Man Shigure you are oblivious," Kate said. But she explained it to him anyway. _

*

"Princess Mikhailovich, Kate," Guardian Alice said bowing her and Lenechka out.

"Princess Mikhailovich? You told me your name was Howarth," Yuki said.

"Well I couldn't exactly tell you I was called Mikhailovich, you would think I was making it up," she laughed.

Haru stirred. Amy rushed to his side.

"Haru?" She knelt down beside him. "Are you okay?"

His silver eyes flickered open and he smiled at Amy. She smiled back and leant down to give him a small kiss.

Yuki looked at Kate. She refused to look back.

"I'm going to make a bed for Haru," Kate said. "I'll make it in the spare room."

Shigure nodded. Kate climbed the stairs and walked into the spare room.

She was pulling covers out when she heard a creak.

"Yuki, don't." She still refused to look at him. Refused to be weak at the knees from Yukis' gaze.

Yuki walked straight into the room and kissed her. She fell on the bed and pulled away.

"Amy is a strong girl," Yuki said. "She proved that tonight."

"I still have to protect her," Kate said. "Dhampyres aren't supposed to love other guardians and humans. If anyone it should be another Moroii."

"Can't we bend the rules just once?" Yuki kissed her again, gently. "I'm sure people have done it before.

There was no hiding it. Kate did love Yuki. And Haru loved Amy. Couldn't they just be happy like Kyo and Tohru? When Yuki kissed her a third time and this time she answered her own question as she kept the kiss going. With Yuki and Haru along with Kate Amy would be a well protected Moroii. _Even if they are human, there still strong _Kate thought.

"Okay, Okay," she said breaking the kiss again. "Let me finish making this bed first. Haru will be exhausted."

"Okay," Yuki smiled. After they had finished making the bed they went downstairs to announce themselves as a couple. _If Tohru and Kyo can be happy and so can Haru and Amy. So can we. _she thought smiling, her hand in Yukis.

*

"Where are we going?" Yuki had been driving for over half an hour now and they still seemed miles from any proper city. They had just got off honeymoon. Haru and Amy sat in the backseats, also newlyweds. They had had a joint wedding and honeymoon. It had been the best days of their lives. Naturally Amy had to wear shades everywhere and when it got too hot she would where her protective clothing, but it had been a fun 2 weeks for all of them.

It was now Kates' birthday and she had wanted to see Tohru and Kyo.

The car slowed down in front of a large cottage. A couple around 22 stood waving at the door. The woman had short brown hair and bright blue eyes. The man was taller with bright orange hair. A little girl stood in the driveway beaming at the black car with tinted windows.

"Tohru!" The two cousins ran to hug her. Yuki and Kyo even shook hands. The little girl was their daughter. They had named her Sakura. She had Kyos hair and Tohrus eyes.

"Yuki," Kate said. "You know when I said I just had the best 2 weeks of my life? Make that three weeks."

She smiled for the rest of the week as they stayed at Tohrus house. Even Kyo had got over not liking the Dhampyre.

_I wish every week could be like this _Kate thought as the adults watched the sun come up on the roof. _No more Strigoi for now. _All was well.


End file.
